Step by Step
by zonazahar
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Les étapes de la vie d'un couple à travers Faberritana.
1. First Kiss - Faberry

Hello! Me voilà avec un nouveau recueil d'OS. Comme l'indique le résumé, il abordera différentes étapes de la vie d'un couple. On commence donc avec le premier baiser qui sera sur Faberry.

* * *

**First Kiss – Faberry**

_Quinn, _

_Les vacances de noël sont déjà terminées depuis quelques jours et comme je les ai passées à New York avec mes papas, nous n'avons donc pas pu nous retrouver. Le second semestre est maintenant sur le point de commencer et malgré que nous nous sommes dit que nous allons nous revoir de temps en temps, je remarque tu as l'air d'avoir complètement oublié cela. Moi qui croyais que nous étions amies, cela me peine beaucoup de voir que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. J'arrêterai désormais de t'importuner avec mes messages hebdomadaires._

_Rachel_

Quinn fit une grimace en lisant le mail de son amie. Elle lui manquait atrocement. Ne plus la voir tous les jours lui avaient fait prendre conscience de quelque chose qu'elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle, ses sentiments pour la brunette.

Lors de son premier mois d'études, elle avait hésité à aller la voir, ayant peur de subir un rejet de la part de son amie, d'autant plus qu'elle lui écrivait de temps en temps que Finn lui manquait. Au début du second mois, elle avait appris que le cœur de Rachel n'appartenait plus du tout au jeune brun, elle s'était alors mise à rêver que quelque chose était possible entre elles mais ses espoirs furent balayer en un fragment de secondes quand la new-yorkaise commença à lui parler d'un certain Brody. Le mois suivant, elle s'était mise à faire n'importe quoi. Elle avait tapé dans l'œil de son professeur de psychologie, il lui avait fait des avances qu'elle n'avait pas repoussées. Elle pensait pouvoir oublier la brune avec lui mais elle savait que cela allait être presque impossible.

Pendant les vacances, elle s'était rendu compte que rien n'y ferait, que personne n'allait être capable d'enlever Rachel de sa tête alors elle décida de quitter le professeur qui la vira de son cours pour se venger. Elle n'en fit pas part à la diva, espérant au moins la rendre jalouse de savoir qu'elle était en couple mais une fois de plus, elle avait l'impression d'être malchanceuse en amour car voilà que la brune venait de décider de couper tout contact.

Son téléphone portable sonna. C'était l'alarme qui lui rappelait qu'il était temps qu'elle parte en cours si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Sans réfléchir, elle enfila sa veste puis se saisit de son sac à main au lieu de son sac de cours, elle quitta sa chambre et elle prit un bus pour se rendre à la gare de New Haven.

Là-bas, elle sortit enfin son billet de train de son portefeuille et elle se sentit alors respirer pleinement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Yale. Elle allait enfin retrouver celle qui faisait battre son cœur malgré elle.

Quinn arriva à New-York en début d'après-midi. Elle fit tout d'abord un tour afin de trouver un petit cadeau pour son amie. Rachel aimait tout ce qui brillait alors elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui offrir un pendentif qui brillait autant qu'elle. Comme elle en choisit un qui avait la forme d'une étoile, elle savait déjà qu'il allait beaucoup lui plaire. Elle se rendit ensuite à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué la brune quelques mois plus tôt. Pendant le trajet, elle se mit à espérer que Rachel n'allait pas prendre peur de ses sentiments qu'elle comptait lui en faire part et qu'elle avait lui répondre que cela était réciproque.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, l'un des résidents en sortit et elle en profita pour se faufiler à travers la porte ouverte. Elle monta les étages par les escaliers en espérant se détendre un peu avant les retrouvailles avec son amie. Quinn resta quelques instants sans ne rien faire devant la porte d'entrée avant de trouver le courage de la frapper.

Ce fut Kurt qui lui ouvrit, le brun était surprit de voir l'ex-cheerleader à New York mais il se fit très discret. Il avait bien comprit certaines choses et il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors pour laisser les deux filles seules.

- Kurt ! Fit Rachel depuis sa chambre. C'est qui ?

Ni une, ni deux, l'étudiante de Yale décida de se diriger vers l'antre de la brunette, elle frappa sur la porte de sa chambre cette fois-ci et attendit que Rachel lui donne le signal pour entrer.

- La personne est déjà partie ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'enchaîner sur un monologue comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ce n'est pas plus mal parce que j'aimerais te parler. Ce matin, j'ai envoyé un mail à Quinn pour lui dire que j'ai décidé de couper tout contact avec elle et je commence à regretter sérieusement. Je pensais qu'elle tenait à moi au fond alors je voulais la faire réagir mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu… Mais bon, à quoi est-ce que je pouvais m'attendre franchement ? Elle est la fille populaire qui fait ses études dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays alors que je ne suis que Rachel Berry. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis à Nyada et que je déjà réussi à me faire remarquer mais ce n'est pas ça qui fera que je l'intéresserais. Les filles ne lui plaisent même pas alors je me demande encore ce qui m'a prit de me dire que ce que je ressens pour elle pouvait être réciproque. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai commis cette erreur de lui envoyer ce mail, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me rattraper ? Toi qui es de si bons conseils, tu vas bien pouvoir m'aider, non ?... Kurt ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la diva décida de sortir de la chambre alors qu'elle était en serviette de bain car elle avait prit sa douche peu de temps avant l'arrivée de la blonde. En voyant celle-ci, elle se figea. Les deux femmes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux tandis que le silence régnait dans l'appartement.

- Tu n'es pas que Rachel Berry, dit enfin Quinn au bout d'un certain temps. Tu es Rachel Berry, la fille qui rend mes journées difficiles à vivre car tu n'es pas auprès de moi, la fille qui me permet de faire de beaux rêves car tu y es toujours présente, la fille avec qui j'ai envie d'être car tu es Rachel Berry. Je suis désolée de ne jamais être venue. J'avais trop peur que rien ne se passe comme je le souhaitais mais j'ai eu encore plus peur lorsque j'ai lu ton mail. Je suis sincèrement désolée et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses, mais j'espère surtout que tu accepteras aussi d'être ma petite amie. Les filles ne me plaisent mais toi si. Tu es l'exception, tu es mon exception. Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, j'aime ta voix, j'aime ton regard profond, j'aime quand tu souris, j'aime quand tu…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par les lèvres de Rachel qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surprise par ce soudain élan, Quinn se laissa très vite transporter par ce flot de bonheur. Elle passa ses mains sur les hanches de la brunette alors que celle-ci emprisonna sa nuque des siennes. Les deux corps se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre et elles ne mirent fin au baiser que lorsque l'air commençait à leur manquer.

- Tu sais que tu parles vraiment beaucoup ? Fit Rachel avec un sourire.

- J'ai un excellent modèle, et j'imagine que cela veut dire que tu veux bien être ma petite amie.

- Je suis entièrement tienne Quinn. J'ai mis du temps avant de me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi et maintenant que je sais que toi aussi tu en éprouves pour moi, il est hors de question que je laisse la chance de ma vie me filer entre les doigts.

- Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à la garder tout auprès de toi.

Les deux filles s'échangèrent ensuite un intense regard avant de sceller une seconde fois leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

* * *

Voilà pour celui-ci. Je veux connaître vos avis dessus avant de poster le prochain OS qui sera sur Brittana.


	2. Première fois - Brittana

Hey! Nouvel OS, du Brittana comme promis mais avec une Santana différente de la vraie. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Première fois – Brittana**

Un mois. Cela faisait déjà un mois que Santana avait fait un pas vers Brittany en lui déclarant tout son amour et que la blonde avait fait de même en retour. Elles étaient donc ensemble depuis un mois et elles filaient le bonheur parfait.

Les connaissant, on aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient déjà consommé leur couple à de nombreuses reprises mais il n'en était rien. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Brittany avait déjà eu quelques expériences, notamment avec Puck, mais pour ce qui était de Santana, c'était tout l'inverse. L'hispanique était en effet toujours pucelle. Malgré l'image diabolique et sûre d'elle qu'elle dégageait en permanence, elle avait toujours voulu se préserver intimement. Pour elle, faire l'amour n'était pas un acte anodin et elle ne voulait donc pas le faire avec n'importe qui.

Ce soir-là, elles étaient chez les Pierce. Les deux adultes étaient partis à un dîner chez un couple d'amis et la petite blonde de la famille dormait chez sa meilleure amie alors elles avaient la maison pour elles toutes seules.

Malgré tout, elles étaient enfermées dans la chambre de la danseuse. Elles s'y sentaient bien à l'intérieur car c'était l'endroit où elles s'étaient échangées leur premier baiser un mois plus tôt. Leur relation étant encore sécrète, c'était là qu'elles s'embrassaient le plus souvent quand ce n'était pas dans l'antre de la brune.

Elles étaient allongées sur le lit double et s'embrassaient comme à leur habitude quand les baisers devinrent un peu plus torrides et qu'ils furent accompagnés de caresses. Les deux filles sentaient que la chaleur montait petit à petit dans la pièce. Elles n'avaient initialement pas prévu d'aller plus loin mais comme elles étaient en totale harmonie, elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

Cependant, quand la main de la plus grande commença se faufila délicatement sous la jupe de cheerleader de sa petite amie, cette dernière la stoppa en posant la sienne sur son poignet.

- J'ai envie d'aller plus loin mais il faut bien que tu saches que je suis toujours… vierge, dit-elle avec gêne même si ce n'était pas un secret pour sa meilleure amie. C'est parce que j'ai toujours voulu attendre la bonne personne… je t'ai attendu toi.

Brittany sourit, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle était la bonne personne pour Santana.

- Moi aussi, j'avais voulu attendre la bonne personne mais j'ai connu Puck entre temps, fit-elle ensuite avec une petite moue. Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir attendu ? J'étais vraiment très curieuse de savoir ce que cela faisait.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, et j'espère que tu es encore plus curieuse de savoir si ça sera mieux avec moi.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis hocha de la tête avant d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres de sa belle. Ses mains s'occupèrent premièrement de retirer le haut de la tenue de Santana avant de prodiguer maintes caresses sur la peau nue. Elle passa très vite ses doigts dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge qui la gênait. La contemplation des seins fut suivit d'un autre mordillage de lèvres alors que la brune rougissait un peu. Elle les caressa à leur tour, les lécha, les mordilla et les suça tandis que les gémissements de son amie se faisait de plus en plus entendre dans la chambre. Celle-ci se disait que la soirée allait être magique alors qu'elle sentait que sa culotte s'humidifiait de plus en plus. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de la blonde, l'une d'elle était restée sur un des seins et l'autre commençait à glisser sous le haut pour effleurer sa peau si douce.

- Retire le, ordonna la plus grande dans un souffle.

L'hispanique ne se fit pas prier pour partir plus amplement à la découverte de ce corps qui s'offrait à elle. La danseuse se retrouva bientôt seins nus elle aussi, elle laissa alors sa petite amie profiter des siens. Pendant ce temps, elle dirigea une de ses mains entre les cuisses hâlées et gémit encore plus rien qu'en sentant l'humidité. Savoir qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effets lui faisait à elle-même de l'effet.

Santana retourna brusquement son amie pour la dominer à son tour. Sa bouche descendit le long de son ventre plat. Arrivée au niveau de la taille, elle l'entendit gémir plus fort alors elle concentra ses baisers sur cette zone sensible. Après quelques minutes de plaisir pour les deux filles, l'hispanique retira lentement la jupe et la culotte de Brittany dans un même mouvement. Ses lèvres descendirent alors un peu plus mais elle s'arrêta rapidement. Elle resta immobile à quelques centimètres de l'intimité juteuse. La blonde comprit ce qu'il se passait et elle lui releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu n'es pas prête. On va attendre le bon moment, la rassura-t-elle de sa douce voix.

L'adolescente acquiesça puis revint à sa hauteur pour retrouver ses lèvres. Sa main gauche vint toucher à deux ou trois reprises le sexe de sa petite amie mais elle était à nouveau bloquée et elle ne pu aller plus loin.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Demanda Brittany alors qu'elle espérait qu'elle allait lui répondre négativement.

- Non, je veux le faire. Je veux te faire l'amour. C'est juste que j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et que tu n'aimes pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te montrer et tu vas faire exactement comme moi, d'accord ?

La plus petite trouva l'idée très bonne. Brittany lui ôta donc à son tour les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle posa ensuite une main contre l'intimité et initia des caresses en la regardant dans les yeux. Sentant qu'elle allait sûrement réussir à lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle voulait, Santana en fit de même. L'expression de leur jouissance résonna toujours un peu plus fort autour d'elles. Quand elle sentit que le bon moment était arrivé, Brittany décida de lui voler sa virginité et la brune comprit aussitôt que leur première fois allait être féérique.

* * *

Alors? Bien ou pas bien? J'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez tout en me penchant sur le prochain OS.


	3. Coming Out - Quintany

Bonsoir ou bonjour, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez cela. On passe à l'annonce aux parents avec le CO à travers Brittany et Quinn. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Coming Out – Quintany**

- Maman, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… Tu es encore enceinte ?… Pas cette fois-ci. Je sors avec quelqu'un… C'est génial, j'espère que ce garçon est mieux que Finn… Beaucoup mieux, ça c'est clair et net. C'est une personne bien, quelqu'un de magique qui me rend très heureuse, qui complète ma vie, qui m'accepte comme je suis et qui me donne constamment l'impression que je suis quelqu'un d'important… Le contraire de ton père si je comprends bien… Oui, c'est ça. Exactement le contraire… Je suis contente pour toi alors, tu me le présenteras ?… Bien sûr mais avant cela, il faut que tu sois au courant d'une chose, cette personne c'est Brittany… Brittany ?… Oui… Et bien, voyons le bon côté des choses, tu ne risques plus de tomber enceinte par mégarde cette fois-ci.

Quinn soupira après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase. Elle sortait depuis bientôt quatre mois avec Brittany et elles voulaient toutes les deux l'annoncer à leurs parents. Ce soir-là, les Pierce étaient invités à dîner chez les Fabray et le couple avait alors pensé que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de profiter de l'occasion pour leur en faire part. Malgré son envie de le dire à sa mère, la petite blonde craignait beaucoup la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Elle avait peur qu'elle la rejette une seconde fois, elle allait certainement le vivre encore plus mal et elle savait que cela allait être aussi le cas de Brittany car tout ce qui la touchait personnellement touchait aussi à la danseuse.

La lycéenne tenta de rester calme. Pour ce faire, elle arrêta de penser à son coming out imminent et son esprit divagua vers sa petite amie. Elle s'apaisa à l'instant même où la danseuse apparut dans sa tête. Elle s'affala sur son lit et un sourire bête se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que des idées peu nettes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Cet instant de bonheur imaginaire s'arrêta un peu trop rapidement à son goût quand elle entendit retentir la sonnette d'entrée. Elle se leva immédiatement, lissa la robe qu'elle portait et vérifia que sa coiffure était parfaite avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle salua poliment les parents de Brittany et sa petite sœur puis fit la bise à celle qu'elle aimait. D'instinct, les deux filles se prirent la main et personne ne le remarqua vraiment. Leurs parents savaient que les deux meilleures amies étaient très proches alors ils se disaient que ce geste était normal.

Les six personnes passèrent très vite à table où les deux adolescentes s'assirent bien évidemment à côté l'une de l'autre et où elles ne se lâchèrent pas la main. Pendant l'apéritif, les adultes parlèrent entre eux tandis que la petite Pierce s'intéressait beaucoup à Quinn. A force de la voir chez elle, la petite blonde avait fini par considérer Quinn comme si elle était elle aussi sa grande sœur. Au bout d'un certain temps, cette dernière sentit le regard insistant de Brittany posé sur elle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et comprit aussitôt qu'elle aimerait le faire dès maintenant. Quinn acquiesça alors, bu une gorgée d'eau puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- On a quelque chose à vous dire, attira-t-elle l'attention des parents.

Comme tous les regards se tournèrent juste vers elle, la blonde perdit ses moyens et Brittany lui vint alors en aide.

- Quinn et moi, nous sommes ensemble, annonça-t-elle aussi simplement que cela.

- Oh, c'est génial ! S'exclama l'enfant. Si vous vous mariez, tu deviendras vraiment ma sœur Quinn.

Les Pierce sourirent à la remarque de leur jeune fille avant de reporter leur attention sur les lycéennes.

- C'est donc toi qui rends notre fille heureuse depuis quelques mois ? Dit le père à Quinn.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que B soit avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée de les voir si bien prendre la nouvelle.

- Tout ce qui a toujours compté pour nous, c'est que nos filles soient heureuses et en bonne santé, expliqua alors la mère. Nous savons que tu rends Brittany heureuse alors non, cela ne nous dérange pas.

- Et vous Judy ? Fit alors la danseuse. Vous voulez vous aussi avant tout que votre fille soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela veut dire que tu ne pourras pas te marier…

- Maman, le mariage pour tous est possible dans quelque uns des Etats du pays. Un jour, tu pourras me conduite jusqu'à l'autel où se trouvera déjà Britt si elle en aura envie.

- Et les enfants ?

- Là encore, si B en voudra, nous en aurons.

- Mais ils n'auront pas de père.

- Je n'en ai plus et je n'en souffre pas pour autant.

- En plus, ils auront deux mamans, ajouta la petite Pierce. Ils auront beaucoup de chance.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas une bonne image de ton père mais il faut admettre que cela a aussi un côté pratique d'avoir un homme dans sa vie.

- C'est surtout pratique d'avoir une personne comme Brittany. Elle est la bonne personne, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me faire penser que la vie est belle et qu'elle vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Et puis, s'il n'y a que cela, j'apprendrai à faire le peu de choses que sont capables de faire les hommes, termina-t-elle avant de s'adresser au seul homme présent. Ce que je viens de dire n'est absolument pas personnel.

- Si tu le dis, fit Judy qui n'avait plus rien à rétorquer. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une deuxième fois alors je vais essayer de m'habituer à vous savoir ensemble. Et puis, au moins, j'arrêterai d'avoir peur que tu puisses retomber enceinte par erreur.

Quinn leva un sourcil en voyant qu'elle avait vu en partie juste sur la réaction de sa mère et elle pu souffler de savoir qu'elle ne la rejetait pas pour cela. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire leur coming out auprès du glee club. Elles comptaient le faire dès le lendemain et le temps qui séparait le dîner et cette heure de cours passa étrangement très rapidement aux yeux de Quinn.

C'était la semaine espagnole et quand le professeur demanda qui voulait se lancer pour interpréter une chanson devant tout le monde, peu de monde se montra coopératif, même Rachel se fit toute petite, alors les deux blondes se dirent que c'était le moment de le faire. Elles se retrouvèrent devant leurs camarades et Quinn prit la parole avant qu'elles ne débutent.

- Nous savons que nous sommes censées chanter en espagnol mais nous avons voulu prendre une chanson d'une autre langue latine.

Les musiciens commencèrent alors à jouer de leur instrument et le couple initia le célèbre _Ti amo_ d'Umberto Tozzi. Les bouches de leurs camarades adoptèrent assez vite toutes la forme d'un O tellement ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Quand elles eurent terminés, elles reçurent de maigres applaudissements de la part de ceux qui avaient réussi à réagir. Quinn se mit à regretter de leur avoir fait part de son amour pour Brittany et elle baissa la tête pour voir autre chose que ces expressions d'étonnements. Quand à la plus grande, elle fit une moue de déception devant ce manque de réaction.

- Moi, je dis chapeau, fit tout à coup Santana pour leur venir en aide. Vous n'avez pas respecté la consigne en chantant dans cette langue en voie d'extinction et pourtant, Berry n'a fait aucune remarque là-dessus. Merci beaucoup de lui avoir cloué le bec.

- Ça vous dit qu'on fasse un rendez-vous à quatre avec Blaine ? Proposa ensuite Kurt.

- Sans façon, marmonna Quinn pour elle-même.

- J'adore cette idée Kurt, fit Brittany quant à elle.

- Si vous aurez besoin d'un homme un jour, sachez que vous pourrez compter sur moi, intervint Puck à son tour tandis que Quinn le fusillait du regard.

- C'est moi ou c'est Finn qui t'a fait basculer vers le côté obscur de la force ? Demanda ensuite Sam à sa meilleure amie.

- C'est tout simplement Britt qui a fait que je sois attirée par elle, répondit-elle en rougissant mais en étant soulagée que cela se passe bien.

- En tout cas, je suis content de vous avoir entendu vous exprimer de la sorte, dit alors le professeur. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le glee club peut apporter quelque chose de bon.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. B était ma meilleure amie avant qu'on en fasse partie alors votre club à la noix n'y est pour rien dans tout cela, répliqua Quinn avant de retourner s'asseoir parmi les autres et que Brittany vienne prendre possessivement place sur ses genoux tandis que Will soupirait.


	4. La vie à deux - Pezberry

Hello! Je suis ravie de voir que le Quintany a plutôt bien plu. On passe maintenant au Pezberry. Enjoy it :)

* * *

**La vie à deux – Pezberry**

Rachel et Santana sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Elles avaient vécu jusqu'alors une relation longue distance car Rachel habitait à New York et Santana à Louisville. Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours et pour pouvoir mettre fin à cette situation dure à vivre pour les deux jeunes, l'hispanique avait eu l'idée de demander une bourse d'études dans plusieurs universités new-yorkaises afin de terminer ses études en étant près de Rachel. Elle n'en parla pas à la brunette car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions qui n'allaient peut-être pas dépasser le stade illusoire.

L'été avançait à grand pas et Santana n'y croyait plus. Elle avait déjà reçu des refus de certaines universités et les autres étaient visiblement aux abonnés absents. Alors qu'elle avait tout juste terminé ses examens et qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer à Lima où elle allait retrouver Rachel pour deux petits mois de bonheur, elle reçu un appel de sa mère qui lui annonça qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre de la New York University qui lui accordait la bourse.

Deux mois plus tard vint le moment de reprendre les cours. Les deux brunes avaient décidé tout naturellement d'emménager ensemble afin de se voir le plus souvent possible. Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à chercher un appartement, un qui ne soit qu'à elles deux.

En ce premier jour du mois de septembre, elles se trouvaient devant la porte de leur petit cocon. Santana l'ouvrit puis elle porta la brunette dans ses bras pour la faire entrer comme le faisaient les jeunes mariés.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on vient tout juste de se marier, fit Rachel. C'est le jour le plus beau de ma vie.

- Et afin d'en profiter au maximum, je te propose de monter notre lit avant toute chose, dit l'hispanique avec un sourire carnassier avant de lui voler un baiser.

Celui-ci ne fut interrompu que lorsque du bruit se fit entendre derrière elles. Les déménageurs qu'elles avaient engagés s'occupaient de tout monter dans l'appartement. Elles attendirent sagement qu'ils terminèrent le travail avant de se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre.

- Et si on commençait par la douche ? Proposa Santana entre deux baisers ardents.

Pour toute réponse, la petite brune la poussa vers la salle de bain s'en interrompre les baisers. Les vêtements furent ôtés petit à petit à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la douche. D'une main pressée, Santana fit couler de l'eau puis souleva la brune et la plaqua contre l'une des parois alors que Rachel entourait la taille de sa petite amie avec ses jambes. Une des mains de la plus grande se fit aventureuse. Elle partit à l'exploration de ce corps parfait qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui s'offrait à elle. Les baisers et les caresses s'enchaînèrent, des gémissements apparurent rapidement et la main libre de Santana se glissa alors vers le centre de son amie…

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Rachel s'occupait d'essayer de monter un meuble en suivant la notice et Santana griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille alors qu'elle était assise sur leur canapé.

- Mon cœur, l'appela Rachel. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider par hasard ? Ce plan n'est pas assez détaillé et je n'y comprends absolument rien.

- Deux secondes, bébé. Je fais un truc très important là.

Rachel fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle voyait que la grande brune n'avait pas l'air de faire quelque chose de vraiment important. Elle attendit tout de même pendant une petite minute avant que Santana ne se lève.

- J'ai fait la liste de tous les endroits où il faudra qu'on fasse l'amour ici. C'est une façon pour moi de marquer notre territoire et cela me permettra alors de me sentir pleinement chez nous, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la feuille de papier. On a déjà fait la douche et il ne nous reste plus que cela.

- Cuisine : plan de travail, table. Salon : canapé, fauteuils, table basse,… Sérieux ? Réagit-elle en s'arrêtant dans sa lecture.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je marque notre territoire.

- Je vois cela, souffla alors Rachel en jetant un coup d'œil au reste de la liste.

- Mais avant cela, j'aimerais m'allonger sur ce canapé en serrant ma formidable petite amie dans mes bras et simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

Sans perdre de temps, elle s'allongea sur le divan qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter et elle ne du pas attendre longtemps avant que Rachel la rejoigne.

- San ?

- Rach ?

- Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être avec toi et que nous vivons ensemble maintenant mais…, hésita-t-elle alors.

- Mais ?

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas stupide pour commettre une telle erreur ?

- Non, bien sûr non. C'est juste que tous les couples que je connais ici et qui ont décidé d'emménagement ensemble ont rompu. Ils avaient pourtant tous l'air de s'aimer plus que tout, comme nous en fait, mais cela n'a pourtant pas fonctionné. Alors tu vois, j'ai peur qu'il nous arrive la même chose. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu es devenue tout pour moi. Quand tu es loin de moi, j'ai l'impression que le monde arrête de tourner alors si…

Santana pressentit aussitôt un monologue qui allait durer pendant des heures et des heures alors elle attrapa ses lèvres pour la faire ainsi taire car elle savait que cela fonctionnait à chaque fois.

- Rachel, je t'aime et tu peux être sûre que je ne te quitterai jamais, je tiens trop à toi pour être capable de le faire mais s'il te plait, tais-toi. Je veux juste profiter de t'avoir dans mes bras et sentir le calme de ta respiration.

La brunette acquiesça et adopta alors une position plus confortable, sa tête reposant désormais sur la poitrine de sa petite amie. Le silence devint le maître mot du lieu et permit à Santana de s'apaiser mais il dérangea beaucoup Rachel qui n'y était pas habitué.

- Ça te dit qu'on continue à compléter la liste en faisant l'amour sur le canapé dès maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle alors en se disant qu'à défaut de ne pas pouvoir parler, elle allait au moins briser ce silence en l'entendant crier de jouissance sous ses doigts.


	5. Réconciliation - Brittchel

Coucou! On passe au Brittchel! Ce couple est une grande première pour moi donc j'ai décidé de me pas m'étendre et d'en faire un drabble de 500 mots. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réconciliation – Brittchel**

Ce soir-là, Brittany n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'était disputée dans l'après-midi avec Rachel pour de stupides raisons, leur amour l'une pour l'autre et leur carrière. La brunette était partie suite à la dispute et n'était toujours pas revenue alors la danseuse commençait fortement à s'en préoccuper.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des pas qui ne se dirigeaient pas vers leur chambre mais vers celle d'amis. Le cœur de la blonde se brisa un peu plus en voyant que Rachel avait décidé de ne pas la rejoindre dans leur lit. Le temps passa doucement alors qu'elle prenait sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge meilleur de retrouver sa petite amie. Brittany se leva et alla se faufiler dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle se glissa sous la couette et alors qu'elle s'approchait de la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras, celle-ci se retourna et la devança dans son geste.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue dans notre lit ? Demanda la blonde de sa voix la plus douce.

- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes après ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je sais que tu n'aimes plus Santana, que tu ne la vois plus que comme une amie. Je n'aurais pas du douté de ton amour pour moi.

Brittany l'embrassa sur le front puis cola le sien à celui de Rachel. Elle lui souffla un « je t'aime » puis elles restèrent un moment silencieuses.

- Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas du me montrer jalouse, fit-elle alors après quelques dizaines de secondes de paix. Je sais aussi que c'est pour moi que ton cœur bat, pas pour Quinn. C'était stupide d'en douter.

- On est toutes les deux stupides, n'est-ce-pas ?

- On est surtout toutes les deux amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime B et pardonne-moi de m'être aussi énervée que tu ais réussis à percer alors que j'ai du mal à me faire une place à Broadway. Tu es talentueuse Britt, tu me fais rêver à chaque fois je te vois danser et tu travailles beaucoup tout les jours pour être la meilleure alors tu mérites vraiment d'être reconnue et d'être demandée par tellement de monde que tu es obligée de refuser des contrats.

- Merci Rach et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu réussiras à briller un jour, cela ne fait que six mois que tu as quitté Nyada, il faut laisser les choses se faire d'elles mêmes. Tu te feras bientôt connaître et les premiers rôles se succéderont alors.

Rachel acquiesça. Elle allait être reconnue à sa juste valeur. Elle ne devait plus en douter. Alors qu'elle y pensait, elle sentit une main baladeuse se faufiler sous son haut et elle en sourit aussitôt. Un câlin était une bonne idée pour terminer de se réconcilier après une dispute.


	6. Marry Me - Quintana

**Marry Me – Quintana**

En cette fin d'après-midi d'été, Santana rentrait chez elle, dans sa maison d'un quartier huppé de Los Angeles qu'elle partageait avec sa petite amie Quinn.

Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq ans qu'elles étaient ensemble. Arrivée le moment d'entrer à l'université, elles étaient parties chacune de leur côté, Quinn à New Haven et Santana à Louisville. C'était la distance qui avait fait rapprocher les deux amies qui avaient pris conscience, grâce à elle, de leurs sentiments communs. Quand elles s'étaient retrouvées au cours de l'été qui suivit leur première année d'études, elles firent toutes les deux un pas en avant en s'avouant qu'elles s'aimaient.

Leur été fut magique. Un véritable conte de fées selon elles. Mais il défila à toute vitesse. Il leur restait trois années d'études qui furent vraiment dures à vivre pour les deux jeunes adultes qui essayèrent de se voir le plus souvent possible.

Fraîchement diplômées, elles ne perdirent pas une seconde avant de décider de s'installer ensemble car après avoir vécu trois ans séparées l'une de l'autre, elles n'aspiraient plus qu'à une vie paisible ensemble. Elles choisirent de partir à la cité des anges où Santana voulait percer dans le milieu artistique. Elle avait jusqu'à présent décrocher quelques petits rôles avant d'être prise pour un rôle récurrent d'une série télévisée un an plus tôt. De son côté, Quinn passait son temps à écrire. Elle s'était découvert une passion pour l'écriture pendant les années fac alors qu'elle essayait de combler l'absence de Santana d'une quelconque manière. Il lui fallu un temps considérable pour parvenir à écrire son premier livre et elle attendait désormais une réponse de la part des maisons d'éditions tout en écrivant une suite.

Ce qui nous amenait donc à ce jour d'été. En se glissant chez elle, l'hispanique découvrit des valises qui trônaient dans l'entrée de leur maison. Elle fronça tout d'abord les sourcils avant de deviner ce qu'il devait certainement se passer.

- On part en vacances mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle en parlant assez fort pour qu'elle se fasse entendre soit depuis le bureau de Quinn, soit depuis la terrasse, autrement dit les deux endroits où la blonde écrivait.

Cette dernière l'entendit et vint aussitôt la rejoindre. Le cœur de la brune se fendit en voyant des larmes perler les yeux couleur émeraude. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers elle que Quinn la fusilla du regard.

- Ce sont tes valises, va-t-en d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.

- Que…que… quoi ? Fit Santana qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que Quinn la jette de sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- N'essaye pas de faire la fille étonnée. Je sais que tu me trompes…

- Mais non ! Intervint aussitôt la brune.

- Je le sais, répéta l'autre femme. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu devais passer chez Puck pour lui rendre quelque chose et devine quoi, il m'a appelé il y a une heure pour nous invité chez lui ce soir et il n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être au courant que tu étais là-bas à ce moment-là.

- Quinn, je ne te trompe pas, jamais je ne le ferais.

- Arrêtes de mentir, c'est vraiment insupportable.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux femmes avant que Santana ne soupire puis se mette à fouiller dans son sac à main.

- J'avais prévu de t'inviter dans ton restaurant préféré ce soir avant de faire ça mais je crois qu'il ne me reste pas d'autres solutions que de le faire maintenant, dit-elle en sortant alors de son sac un écrin.

- Oh mon dieu ! Dit tout à coup Quinn en réalisant ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

- Tu l'as dit, fit l'hispanique. Et c'est vrai, je t'ai menti. Je ne suis pas allée chez Puck mais c'était parce que j'étais occupée à aller cherché la bague que je t'ai choisi il y a quelques jours. C'est vrai aussi que je suis vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps mais c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à cela et que cela me stresse vraiment beaucoup car même si je sais que toi et moi, c'est pour la vie et que j'ai beaucoup de chance depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai peur que la roue tourne et que tu me dises non… Quinn, tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante de toute ma vie que depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Cela fait cinq ans, trois semaines et six jours que ma vie a enfin prit un sens grâce toi et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Tu illumines mes journées et apaises mes nuits. Le temps s'accélèrent quand tu es auprès de moi alors qu'il ralentit quand ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime mon cœur et je tiens à toi plus que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'était approchée lentement de sa belle jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle s'arrêta ensuite un instant et lui sécha ses larmes car elle voulait l'entendre dire « oui » avec un visage radieux. Elles s'échangèrent alors un regard qui en disait long avant que l'hispanique ouvre le petit écrin qui dissimulait jusqu'alors la bague de fiançailles. Quinn fondit en larmes au moment où elle la vit et elle étreignit sa petite amie aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Attends, je ne t'ai même pas posé la question, réussit-elle alors à la faire rire en passant en même temps ses bras autour de la taille de l'écrivaine.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, murmura la blonde dans le cou hâlé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Ne doutes plus jamais de mes sentiments pour toi s'il te plait.

- Plus jamais, répéta-elle en ayant bien pris conscience que Santana n'irait jamais la tromper. Et maintenant, je veux que tu me poses la question.

Elles se séparèrent alors et Santana vit de l'excitation et un bonheur infini sur le visage de la blonde, ces mêmes expressions qui étaient présentes après leur premier baiser, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient pendant leurs études et même lorsqu'elles emménagèrent ensemble. La brune s'éclaircit un peu la gorge avant de se lancer.

- Lucy Quinn Fabray…, commença-t-elle en les faisant toutes les deux sourire comme des enfants. Acceptes-tu de faire de moi la femme la plus comblée au monde en m'épousant ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit-elle en tendant sa main pour qu'elle lui passe la bague au doigt.

La comédienne la saisit délicatement après avoir prit la bague de l'écrin, elle essaya du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de contrôler sa nervosité et glissa lentement l'anneau le long de l'annulaire de celle qui faisait battre son cœur à toute vitesse à cet instant précis. Dès qu'il parcouru tout le doigt, elle leva les yeux en même temps que Quinn puis elle unit ses lèvres à celle de sa fiancée.

* * *

Tous les pairings faberritana ont été traité. J'avais initialement prévu de continuer au moins sur une autre série de six OS mais je pense que celui-ci sera finalement le dernier car je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de m'y consacrer. Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la politesse de laisser un petit mot après lecture.


End file.
